


Captain's Orders~ (Dom! fem! levi x sub! male! reader) {On Hold}

by RiyekoishxXReaper_DEATHXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyekoishxXReaper_DEATHXx/pseuds/RiyekoishxXReaper_DEATHXx
Summary: yaaaaaay book about you getting raped by a hot genderblend captain and you love it!!!!!Warning!! this story may contain some sexual 'actions' and visual seens... so... if you don't like that then... go... save you innocent soul and leave...but if your anything like me or my friends. sex is fun... so yeah... book of sex with Captain levia....With a little something extra heheheheheheee~Btw I'm not the best at writing, like when I reread it so much errors are done and I have to fix it so pls excuse me for that, I'll fix what I can but Till then I hope you enjoy the crappy writing qwp
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is reposted from wattpad, so if something doesn't make sense... blame me for being lazy and not changing it

Hi this is the first x reader book I I have made so let's put this to good use...

(Y): your name  
(L): last name   
(E/c): eye color  
(H/c): hair color

This story is simple and very explanatory. It's about you joining the survey corps with your best friends Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Riyeko, and Nomi  
(Ps nomi is my friend and she loves attack on titan as much as I do and follow her and read her great story's Nomi_todobakudeku) you (Y) is a shy short guy but still taller then Connie. You get easily get embarrassed and people can easily tease you. When you got in the survey corps the events of Eren being a titan shifter cause you to be in watch of him (in other words when people found out that Eren can turn into a titan... and after the his trial commander Erwin now knowing that you and Eren are best friends, he trust you to watch over him just in case he plans on doing something stupid) so you have to join him in captain levia's team. After introducing yourself. Somehow the captain found you interesting, every time she looks at you she just wants to grab you and throw you on the bed and jus- ahem that will come soon but yeah hope you enjoy this story~


	2. Before it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first actually chapter qwp

Alright the first chapter!!!! And before I can continue attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc and the reader... That's right I own you reader your my slave DO MY BIDDING?!?!?!?!?!!! Jk your you reader... and there maybe some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp 

(Y)'s POV 

Today was a regular day we trained until we run out of breath... and we repeat it again and again... right now training is finally finish, later on more hellish training will come tomorrow... I was waking towards the mess hall to eat some food until I bumped into someone. I fell and rubbed my head

???: hey watch where your going you as-

The guy stop taking until I looked at him... it was Riyeko!!

(Y): R-Riyeko!!

Riyeko: (Y-Y)!!

He got up and put a hand to for me to grab. I grabbed it then he pulled me into a hug, me and Riyeko were great friends, with his brothers and his "half sister" Nomi Otisaka, apparently she was adopted but she kept her last name to honor her family. But every since the colossal titan broke open the wall, we got separated I was with Eren the gang but Riyeko's family had to stay back for some odd reason. But I'm just happy to see he's fine

(Y): Riyeko h-how are you!!

Riyeko: im fine bro, how about you?

(Y): eh- same old same old

Riyeko: im so happy your ok, how's Eren and everyone?

(Y): W-well for starters, Eren is still angry about what happened to his mom, but eventually she recovered and is ok, but Eren is still pissed and wants to kill every titan there is... Mikasa being Mikasa and being there for Eren, and Armin is... well Armin... how's everyone in your family?

Riyeko: meh were fine me and Nomi decided to join the survey corps to retrieve a item we left back in out old house...

He goes quite and dark... but then we hear a voice in the distance

???: There you are you ass why did you leave me?!

We both look at the person who talked, and surprise surprised it was Nomi!!

Nomi: Riyeko you have some explain to do-

She looks at him then me and quick hugs me

Nomi: (Y)!!!

(Y): NOMI!!

Nomi: HOW ARE YOU!!

(Y): I-I'm fine thanks...

Nomi: good I'm gald your ok...

She then went behind Riyeko and jump up and smacked him on top of his head... and started yelling at him... heheheheheh... like the good old days. After the arguing all three of us went in the mess hall to eat, and luckily Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were already in here so we joined them. Eren and Riyeko happy to see each other, Mikasa and Nomi just laughed at the two, and me and Armin were happy. While taking a few more people joined our table, they were Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. For an odd reason when Riyeko looks down when him and Annie would make eye contact, he put his head down for a bit and looks back up just to get met with Annie's cold icy blue eyes, then his face turns bright red and he quickly puts his head back down, I look at Annie and she just has a smirk with her eyes looking at him. I think she's enjoying teasing Riyeko with every moment there is she can. Then I look at Nomi and Armin chatting, Armin is blushing a lot while Nomi is just smiling at him. I think I see a few relationship that might happen between my friends.

A few days later 

After graduation I'm finally in the survey corps, and my little feeling with my friend having relationships actually happens, Armin and Nomi are now a thing, same goes for Annie and Riyeko. It's really cute, I would just hang out with Eren and Mikasa to give the two different love birds their privacy. Then slowly I realized that me and Mikasa were getting a little close... she would some times hug me from behind, and would kiss my cheek in front of Eren... and I thought she likes Eren, maybe not, or maybe she's making Eren jealous by showing me affection? I honestly don't know but I don't mind.

A few more days later 

I'm next to Mikasa as she looks at her broken sword 

(Y): Mikasa we have to go!

Mikasa: no leave me, save yourself...

Then a titan shows up and slowly makes its way towards us

(Y): Mikasa please let's go!!

Mikasa: (Y) just leave me...

Then another titan shows up behind us...

(Y): DAMNIT MIKASA LET'S GO!?

Mikasa: WHAT'S THE POINT!? EREN IS GONE!

(Y): ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET THAT STOP YOU FROM LIVING!?

Mikasa: I SWORE TO EREN'S MOTHER THAT I WOULD PROTECT HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!? 

(Y): MIKASA DON'T LET THAT GET TO YOU!? IF EREN SEES YOU LIKE THIS WOULD YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS!? 

Mikasa:... 

(Y): NO RIGHT! SO PLEASE LET'S GO!!

The two titans slowly gets closer to the both if us and Mikasa still quite and looking at her broken sword. Then she stands up and looks at me with determination 

Mikasa: your right... Eren wouldn't want this, he would want us to keep going...

She looks at me with a smile

Mikasa: so come on

Points her broken sword at the titan and and looks at me

Mikasa: let's go it!!

Then the titan behind up stepped in between us which caused us to fall and punched the ever living shit out of the other titan.

(Y): that the hell...

Then we hear Connie and Armin on the rooftop

Connie: hey guys up here!!

I then grabbed Mikasa and went up the roof using the some of my gas in the ODM gear, we then look at the titan the killed the other titan

Armin: are you guys ok?

Mikasa: Yes we're fine, but that titan over there just killed another one of its kind...

Armin: what? Impossible how could that be? 

(Y): don't know, don't care atleast it's clearing out the titans for us

Connie: right... let's go!!

A few more days later 

It was Eren... Eren was the titan I was walking back and forward wondering how he was a titan... then Mikasa saw me and walked towards me and hugs to stop walking

Mikasa: what's wrong?

(Y): it's just how did Eren become a titan... how is it possible...

Mikasa: I don't know how but I'm glad that he's fine

She says as she nuzzles her head into my neck... I blush and just let her hug me, she kisses me on the cheek, which makes me blush even more... I can feel her smile on me. It's weird on how she's acting I thought she cared about Eren what's up with her (Riyeko: Bro she wants the D!!! Take a fucking hint!!!! She wants that D!?!?!?!?!?!)

(Y): M-Mikasa 

Mikasa: Mmmm..

(Y): do y-you like me...

Mikasa: of course I like you

(Y): no like more than a friend...

She stays quiet.... then the turns me around and kisses me... on the lips... Mikasa... kissing me... her best friend... Mikasa... that's overprotective with Eren every since they were kids... she smacked her lips on my lips and moving her toungue around my mouth as I say all of this... Mikasa... she then separates us with her toungue out with our saliva connecting

Mikasa: does that answer your question?~

My face is very heated up right now, I can tell by the expression Mikasa's giving me, my face is red ass hell...

A few more minutes later 

Eren's trial was now happening and everyone saying what they have to say... then Eren's outrage scared some of us, but then captain levia I'm guessing her name is starts kicking the hell out of Eren. With every kick she gave I can feel Mikasa's anger get stronger and stronger. I quickly hug her to try to calm her down and hold her back. We all watch as Eren gets his ass handed down by a girl... eventually everyone came to an agreement that Eren would be in the hands of the person that fucked him up... like seriously what the fuck, who's the smart ass that made up the decision. After the trial I was walking out by myself when I got pulled aside by commander Erwin, and with him of course was the titan kicker herself. He told me to follow him, I was walking besides captain levia (imma do the captain and the commander thing because to show respect!! ^^) right now we probably entered a office or something I honestly don't know... then he told me to sit and in front of a desk, as he sat at the opposite end of it while captain levia just lean against the wall about 3 feet way commander Erwin

Erwin: so I assume you would be (Y)? Am I correct?

(Y): Y-yes sir

Erwin: good, since Eren would be with levia here I think as a close friend to Eren you could be in charge in watching over him

(Y): W-why would that be sir?

Erwin: simple, since Eren sees you as someone he can trust I'm guessing he would share some secrets, so if ever Eren wants so do some thing drastic like kill some one, you will have to report it right away, and don't worry it will be anonymous so he won't think you betrayed him

(Y): I-I see... I understand sir 

Erwin: good, tomorrow you'll be with Eren joining levia's team

(Y): Y-yes sir...

Erwin: alright you are dismiss, levia can you escorts him out please 

Levia: tch, whatever...

We then leave and start walking down the hall way where I guessing where we will be sleeping? I hope so I don't like sleeping the cabins put outside... then out of nowhere captain levia grabbed my collar and pinned me on a wall!? She then slams he lips against mine and aggressively makes out with me. I feel her toungue forcefully go in my mouth and her licking every part of my mouth... I try to push her way but she's too strong! (Ps in the book levia is taller than you, so she can easily dominate you~) she then separates and looks at me dead in the eyes with some lust

Levia: listen brat, I want you, every since I saw your cute ass...

(Y): B-but...

Levia: what?~

(Y): H-how??

Levia's POV 

Flashback 

As I was walking out of Eren's "room", I see a boy waking back and forward... when he walked forward I was able to see his face. He's pretty cute, with (e/c) and beautiful (h/c) . He's pretty short, but I like short guys~ Mmmmmm~ I wonder who he is... wait what's wrong with me... am I really gonna fall in love with a brat I don't even know... but he looks so good to fuck right now- Damnit Levia get it together... I then left, before looking at him even more then leaving... but I have to say he doesn't look half bad...

End flashback 

(Y)'s POV 

She then goes back to kissing me... I keep struggling but that seems to piss her off, but then I feel another person here with us... and I feel anger off of it... then someone grabbed levia and threw her to the other side of the wall, it was M-Mikasa?!

Mikasa: he's mine...

Mikasa's said in a very serious and scary tone, I hug her from behind just in case this gets bloody in anyway if possible

Levia: is that so? 

Levia slowly makes her way toward Mikasa as they both stare at each other, I quickly get in the middle of both of them before they both get physical. I look as Mikasa's hand forming a fist I then look at levia's hand also forming a fist. I'm panicing hoping they don't hurt each other, then Mikasa pulls my arm towards her, levia pulls my other arm towards towards her. They both apparently started playing tug-of-war with my dumbass because each time one of them pulled it gets harder and their grip gets thigher!? It's really hurts and I hope they see that... then I look up to see Riyeko with a confused face, I mouthed the words 'help me' then he mouthed saying 'I got you' I really hope he can help

Riyeko: U-uhhhhmm hey girls~... why don't you two strong woman share that great guy.....

He says as he has two fingers pointing at them, I swear to God I will kill him one day... Mikasa and levia looks at him, then each other... levia pulls me close to her 

Levia: I'll share (Y)... will you? 

She says in a serious voice, Mikasa then looks at me and I look back at her... she then pulls me close to her 

Mikasa: fine... but hurt Eren or even (Y)... I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot...

Levia: fine by me 

I just stay there thinking on what the hell just fucking happened... 

Riyeko: There you go bro I got you two hot babes!! You can thank me later

I look at him dead in the eyes and he gets scared a little, but knowing Riyeko not many things can scare the guy, he's lived through hell and stay there until we came and helped him out of it... but still I can scare him... a little...

(Y): I'll kill you...

He looks at me and just smiles

Riyeko: Bro I promise you that it will be the greatest thing that happens to you, and besides...

He turns a little more serious 

Riyeko: what's the worst that can happen? 

He says with the creepy ass smile he would give, it scareds me and every one he knows or don't know

Riyeko: welp I got to go, I can't keep Annie waiting now can I!! See you later (Y)!! 

And there's the goofy Riyeko we know and love, it funny how he does that. Mikasa and levia just watches him walk away while I try to escape they're iron grip, I was successful... but to get pulled by the two...

Mikasa: where are you going?

Oh shit! Oh shit! Quick make an excuse!?

(Y): uuuuuhhhhhmmm.... I'm sleepy...

WHAT THE HELL YOU DUMBASS YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB?!?!?!?!!!

Mikasa: well then you will sleep with me and levia you have no choice..

(Y): B-but-

Both: What.

(Y): N-Nothing!!

Mikasa: good

Levia: my room is fine for us to sleep in

Mikasa: let's go before anyone else sees us

We all left to Levia's room... boy I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me and Eren...

Wow first chapter already to away a lot of detail on the next few chapters.... oh well whatever what happens happens qwp. I hope you guys like this chapter and see you next chaptor!!!! DEATH IS OUT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! 

Holy hell word count : 2549  
Damn that's a lot for the first chapter...


	3. S-some cleaning (lemon~)

LEMONADE ICE TEEAAAAA!!! LEMONADE ICE TEA EVERYONE!!!! this specific chapter contains sexual and visual content, pls save your innocent soul and not read this. But if you soul was never innocent feel free to be dirty~ but I don't think you'll be dirty after this one~~~~~ and attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc. And there maybe some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp 

Levia's POV 

Right now me and squad is going to this old abandoned castle, I hear (Y) talking with Eren while we my squad just keep our mouthes shut not wanting to care what they're saying, but then....

Hange: Isn't this exciting Captain!! We have a titan with us!!!!

Oruo: uhhhmm... I don't thing that's a good thing Hange...

Gunther: yeah if anything he should have been killed

Hange: oh lighten up a bit guys I can finally do EXPERIMENTS!!!!!

Petra: yeah... we should give him a chance!! It wasn't like he wanted to kill us

Oruo: he called everyone in the trial cowards, just because we didn't trust him...

Levia: Whatever, I'll kill him if he even trys anything to kill anyone

Oruo: just kill him now captain, save your breath 

Levia: when the time comes brat, not now

Then out of nowhere..

(Y): WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!!! 

Me and my squad looks back as (Y) cover his mouth and blush in different shades of red, let's hope it was fifty~ He put his head down in embarrassment as Eren starts laughing at him. Cute. I look around making sure I didn't say that out loud because I'm not the type to be all happy-go-lucky. I'm guessing you know that by the anime-

A/n: OI NO FORTH WALL BREAKING?!?!?!

Levia: tch, whatever

Anyway we finally reached where we were going and start unpacking some of the stuff we brought with us

Timeskip 

Right now I told everyone to clean up, since this place is old it's no suprise that its messy. It was slowly getting dark but that's no excuse to stop cleaning. I look around to make sure this place is spotless or else some one is gonna get a beating their never gonna forget... I walk around and the hallway I'm in seems to be just fine so I went to check is others again to see if they're doing good.

A few minutes later (not a timeskip just passing the time... it's the same thing but YOU SHOULD GET WHAT I MEAN >~<) 

My squad seems good, now all I need is to check on the titan brat, and my love. I was walking when I see a room that hasn't been clean so I decided to clean it since no one has the fucking balls to clean a single room... as I was cleaning the window I hear some one walking behind me 

Eren: I-I'm finish cleaning another room c-captain

Levia: are you sure? 

I can hear his asshole shut close...

Eren: Y-yes c-captain 

Levia: alright, but this one better be clean this is the last chance I'm giving you. Take over while I check what you did

Eren: Y-yes c-captain 

I leave the room hearing him sigh and mumble something under his breath, but I don't really care. As I was walking to Eren's I see (Y) cleaning his room, but I want to get something done before I do anything with (Y). I finally reached where I was going to see jeager did a good job in cleaning. Then I went back down to the brat, and told him he did a good job. I then told him to clean the room I was cleaning because I had important business to attend to... 

(Y)'s POV 

As I was carefully cleaning a very dirty window good thing I started on the room first before I did the window. This window is very hard to clean it toke me almost two hours to clean it!? Then I heard a knocking on the door I look back to see Levia leaning on the door with a smirk on her face... 

Levia: hey

(Y): u-uhhm h-hey 

Levia: nice job on this room

(Y): t-thanks 

Then she closes the door... and locks it... this makes me blush, but I keep working the window since I am already almost done. Then she hugged me from behind and looked at the window. And stayed quiet... and pointed at a spot on the window I missed...

Levia: you missed a spot... 

(Y): o-oh...

Levia: you know the one thing I hate when someone is cleaning? 

(Y): n-no...

Levia: I hate it when they clean something, but don't clean it properly... 

(Y): o-oh... 

I'm sweating bullets, I think she's mad or angry or pissed or any other word that contains an angry or mad expression... she stays quiet and just hugs me... then she slowly pulls me towards the bed in this room. And throws me on it?! I looked at her confused, on what she's gonna do. She walked up to me and takes on knee...

Levia: you know I hate dirty brats~ 

She process to unbuckle my b-belt... and looks at me in the eyes with lust. She licks her lips and smirks at me...

Levia: but I don't mind cleaning a dirty brat like you~ 

(LEMON ICE TEA EVERYONE?!?!?!?!?! LEMONADE ICE TEA EVERYONE IN THIS BOOOK?!?!!??! LEMON JUICE ICE TEA LEMONADE?!?!?!?!?!?) 

She then proceeds to pull down my pants to look at my- ahem ... friend... her smile widens as he eyes lustfully look at it...

Levia: not bad~ I didn't expect you to be this big~ 

(Y): u-uhhm

Levia: shut up~ 

She then pulls down my boxer and starts sucking on the tip of my member. I coverd my mouth so I don't moan, these walls aren't really sound proof so I think people will here me loud and clear... she then starts taking the whole thing in her mouth and bobing her head up and down. I feel her saliva coving every bit of my member every time she moves her head. Every movement makes me wanna yell her name out. But I can't I really don't want to let the others know what we are doing.she then takes her mouth out and jerks me off. I'm getting pretty close. The pressure building up is too much. She the looks me in the eye 

Levia: why aren't you moaning? 

(Y): I d-don't want to b-be to loud!

Levia: come on baby moan my name~ 

(Y): I-I c-can- 

Levia: do it now or else... 

Is she serious right now I can't moan out a loud?! Does she really want her squad to hear my mouth yelling her name?! She then stops jerking me off as I was really close!?!?!!?!?!!!

Levia: do I now... 

She says as he gets up and sit on lap while grinding against my member. I moan out her name as she still she grinds me. Then she unbuttons her shirt to show her black bra. Then she grabs my head and shove my face in between her breast. I turn more and more red every minute of what she's doing. She then toke off her pants to show the her wearing black panties matching her bra. As my member is against her panties, I feel the outline of her womanhood

Levia: Mmmmm~ not yet I want to do anal first~ 

She then shoves my member in her asshole. She moans while I yelled her name out. She hop up and down while she told me to help her. I move my hips at the same motion when she bounces. She made me face her to start a make out session. She obviously dominating my mouth and towering over me. She then picks up the pace and starts hoping faster and faster. Her walls getting tighter and tighter with each time I'm in her. The pressure again is building up, I'm getting closer and closer to cumming. I felt I was close to cumming 

(Y): L-Levia I-I'm cumming!?!?!?!! 

Levia: INSIDE!!! DO IT INSIDE!!!! 

(Y): AHHHHH!!!! LEVIA!!!!

Levia: (Y)!!!!!!!!

Then I came a big load inside her ass. We then lay down on the bed while some of my semen slowly drips out of her...

(Lemon over!!) 

Levia: dirty brat~

(Y): S-shut up...

She laughs at me and moves my head towards her, as I cuddle her in my arms. She looks at me and smiles

Levia: I love you

(Y): I-I l-love you too..

And then I slowly drifted of to sleep...

Yaaaaaaaaaaay sex over and chapter over!!!!! Thank you for reading and tell me if it was ok qwp... DEATH IS OUT!!!!


	4. Damnit Eren

Yay chapter 2!! And remember attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc!! And there may be some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp 

(Y)'s POV 

I slowly wake up so see Mikasa's breast in front of my face... I blush and turn around to get met by Captain Levia's breast... I blush more remembering the events the toke place last night... I get up and stretch my body, and scratch my back (who does this when they wake up? I know I do, but I do it until by back pops, doesn't feel great stretching and hearing your body pop as you stretch.... I love that so much...) then I hear hands smacking the place where I was in the bed, I look back to see Mikasa and Captain Levia's hands moving around trying to find me until they wake up... 

Mikasa: oh I thought you left without us knowing 

Levia: yeah you know what would happen if you did that right?

I blush and they seem to enjoy it... we all t-toke a shower t-together and got dressed up, we were on our way to the mess hall to grab something to eat. And since Captain Levia is with us she we're able to get a little more food that we wanted, I of course decline because there's people out there that needs the food more than I do, they just ignored it because I don't think they want to argue out in the open... we then sat on a table with Riyeko, Nomi, Annie, Armin, and Eren on it

Eren: hey guys

Mikasa: hi Eren and everyone 

Everyone is saying hi to each other while Riyeko gives me a smirk and that cheeky ass face... I just glare at him while everyone eats. I felt a tap on my shoulder, look to see it was Levia with a spoon full of soup (ok if i remember correctly in the anime they eat bread, some meat, and a bowl of soup.... please correct me if I'm wrong) 

Levia: say ahh...

I blush and look as the spoon as it hovers in front if my lips. I kept my mouth shut because it's embarrassed that she has to feed me... she then look in the eye and I see how angry she's getting.... so I slowly open my mouth

(Y): a-ahh...

Her mood changes and puts the spoon in my mouth, with a smile. To be honest I've heard how serious and scary Captain Levia is but she's totally different. I guess people judges to quick. Just when I said that some one accidentally trip and their bowl of soup got all over me

Random guy: oh crap I'm so sorry!!

(Y): I-its ok it was an accid-

Then captain Levia slammed her fist on the table...

Levia: Oi, brat next time... 

She gets up of her seat and grabs the guy by the collar and looks at him dead in the soul...

Levia: watch where the fuck your going...

I swear the guy probably pissed himself because we all can see the fear in is very eyes

Guy: Y-yes c-captin!!

She then threw him across the fucking room with super human strength!? I see the wall the guy hit was broken... ok imma swear to myself that I will not make Levia angry...

Riyeko: shit what bad ass...

We all look at him like it was some kind of joke, he puts his head down in shame while Annie just pets his head. Levia sat back down and looked at me

Levia: are you ok?

(Y): yeah I said I'm fine...

Levia: well, that bitch should of watch where he was going

(Y): captain Levia, I said I'm fine don't worry

Levia: stop saying the captain and just call me Levia, and fine but before you leave with me you better clean yourself...

Oh yeah, and one of those rumors said she's a clean freak, or whatever. She like every thing spotless and clean... God let's hope I don't work that much...

Timeskip 

It's still (Y)'s POV 

Me and Eren where getting ready to leave with Capta- I mean Levia and her squad to a place or something... before we leave Mikasa wanted to talk with me and Levia. We went some where private so no one can bother us...

Mikasa: ok before you two leave I want to set some ground rules

Me and Levia listen closely

Mikasa: 1. (Y) stay close to Levia just in case of a abnormal titan shows up. 2. I will do weekly visits to see you *she kisses me on the cheek while I blush* and Eren. 3. Make sure Eren doesn't do anything stupid, I'm talking to the both of you.  
That's all

I try to remember the thing some of the stuff Mikasa said. Then Levia spoke

Levia: alright, oh and before we leave

She went up to Mikasa and started kissing her. Mikasa was surprised, but kissed back. I blush many shades of red... let's hope it wasn't fifty (jk jk) they both got deeper and deeper in the kiss, I look away giving them they're time with each other and just look at where ever... then I felt two parts of hands on me and it went around my body... I blush even more as Mikasa and Levia started kissing on my neck, Mikasa moved to my lips while Levia kept kissing my neck and licking my sweet s-spot. I moaned in the kiss with Mikasa as she dominants my mouth. We kept going when Levia stopped and said we had to go, Mikasa kissed Levia then me...

Timeskip 

While riding the horse with Levia's squad Eren moved his horse closer toward me and just ride next to me... then he spoke

Eren: sooooo.... 

(Y): so?

Eren: you and my sister....

(Y): o-oh she told you, didn't she...

Eren: yeah...

(Y): well... what do you s-say?

Eren: well I have seen that Mikasa started liking you and, all I have to say is it was kinda ment to be

(Y): o-oh r-really?

Eren: yeah and besides, I always wanted to be a uncle

(Y): o-oh reall- WAIT WHAT?!

I quickly coverd my mouth, as everyone looked at me... ugh, Damnit Eren....

Yaaaaaayy second chapter done!! Let's make small talk and stop right here OK!! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!! DEATH OUT OF THIS BITCH?!?!?!?!!??!?!!!!


	5. N-NOTHING H-HAPPENED!?!

YAAAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!! Annnnnnnnnd attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc!! And there may be some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp 

(Y)'s POV 

I slowly open my eyes to see Levia with an arm around my neck. Then memories hit me like a cart and horse, because I remembered what happened last night... Levia woke up and hugs me with a sleepy face

Levia: morning~

(Y): m-morning

Levia: are you hungry?

(Y): no I don't think so

Just when I said that my stomach rumbled making a noise that says I'm hungry....

Levia: are you sure?

(Y): y-yup 

Levia: oh well you stomach says so otherwise...

(Y): ok fine let's eat...

Me and Levia went down stairs to see a big kitchen I'm guessing, is for the castle. But no one is here so me and Levia kept searched for the rest. 

Timeskip 

After hours of looking we found then in a small room and there was food. I toke a seat next to Eren and Levia toke one next to me. I got some bread and that was it, but Levia told me to get more but I declined

Levia: why? Your hungry.

(Y): not really, and besides we have limited food let's not eat the much 

Hange: he has a point Captain!!

She gives Hange a glare then look at me

Levia: fine but if your hungry, don't hesitate to eat more ok?

(Y): alright!!

I started eating my bread but I toke my time since it's kinda big, but not too big. As I was eating Eren drank little soup in his spoon. And move to my ear and whispers 

Eren: *whisper* sooooo.... you cheating on my sister?

(Y): *whisper* wait what?

Eren: Bro last night I heard you yelling the Captains name...

(Y): o-ok look nothing h-happend last night ok...

Eren: not really sure about that...

While me and Eren were quietly arguing, we were interrupted...

Hange: Sooooooo..... Captain did you do last night?

Levia looks at Hange with an irritated expression

Levia: why do you care?

Hange: oh well me and the squad has been hearing some weird stuff last night

Hange said with a smile on her face, but the smile was kinda innocent? Like she doesn't know what's going kinda look... ahem- I turn red when I heard that. Eren just looks at me, while the squad is waiting for Levia's answer on what she's gonna say. Levia slowly gets pissed and looks at every one

Levia: listen brats. I said nothing happend. If you want to ask me that question again, I'll happily kill you... 

Everyone goes silence and just continues eating their food.

Timeskip 

After all that happened Hange had requested to do an experiment on Eren a little far out side. So Levia told everyone that were going outside, so we got geared up and got going. While we were riding our horses to a well, for Eren's testing. Eren again got close to me 

Eren: ok ok, but what really happend?

(Y): what are you talking about?

Eren: come on (Y) don't play dumb with me

(Y): I'm not, I'm seriously asking you what do you mean...

Eren: well what I mean is why the fuck did you have sex with the captain and cheated on my sister? 

(Y): I-I didn't!

Eren: your moans from last night says so otherwise...

(Y): ok you wanna know the truth...

Eren: sure

A few minutes of explaining later 

We reached the well, but me and Eren are taking our time getting there is, hope Levia doesn't mind me and my best friend chat a little...

Eren: ok so let me get this straight...

(Y): Mhmmm...

Eren: so Mikasa asked you out first?

(Y): Mhmmmmm...

Eren: then you two are dating before my trial started?

(Y): Mhmmmm...

Eren: then commander Erwin told you that you'll be going with me as moral support?

(Y): Mhmmmmm...

Eren: then while Levia was showing you to your room she started raping you?

(Y): not rape you asshole she forceful kissed me...

Eren: oh my bad, but getting force to love kinda is rape...

(Y): how in hell do you know that?

Eren: Riyeko told me...

(Y): oh that would explain it

Then from the distance...

Levia: OI BRATS!! HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!!!!!

Eren: oh crap we should hurry up...

(Y): nah continue on what you know

Eren: but wouldn't captain Levia get angry at us?

(Y): not if I can help it, so go on I got us coverd 

Eren: oh well your the boss, ok so... before Levia did anything to you Mikasa saved you?

(Y): Mhmmmm...

Eren: and then the two was about to fight until Riyeko came out of nowhere and saved you?

(Y): Mhmmmm...

Eren: then they both shared you?

(Y): yup and that all...

Eren: Damn you lucky bastard

(Y): shut up I didn't asked of it....

Then me and Eren made it to Levia and her squad

Levia: what the fuck took you two so long...

Eren: uhhhmmm-

(Y): I explained Eren on what happened...

Levia: what do you mean? 

(Y): like, what happen to us

Then she thought about it and got what I was saying

Levia: oh alright, Eren hurry up and get in the damn hole, the faster we get this over with the faster we can leave

Eren: Y-yes c-captain 

He then did what he was told to do... then Levia leaned against my ear and whispers 

Levia: you told him we had sex?

My face turns bright red and I looked at her

(Y): N-no!!

Levia: oh then what did you tell him?

(Y): I told him how you, Mikasa, and me became a thing..

Levia: oh I get it now... 

(Y): yeah...

Then we both went quiet...

Levia: so up for another round to night~

I turn red and look a way from her, as she hugs me while laughing at me...

Her squad looks at us while Hange was giving Eren the signal to become a titan... Damnit all...

YAAAAAAAAAAAY AND OTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it and see you guys next chapter!!!!! DEATH IS OUT!!!!!!


	6. Mikasa's visit

YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my OC!! And there may be some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp like always

(Y)'s POV 

After Eren's tests, we all ate outside, me sitting next to Eren as he looks at his hand in confusion

(Y): are you ok?

Eren: Yeah I'm fine but... why wasn't I able to turn in to a titan....

(Y): maybe your just tired, the Captain did make you clean a big room by yourself

Eren: no its fine the room wasn't really that big

(Y): ok but, maybe you really are just tired

Eren: yeah maybe...

He then accidentally dropped his spoon, then was about to pick it up. As his hand makes contact with the spoon in hear him hiss a little, then sparks come from the sky and a bolt of lightning strikes him and pushes everyone back, as smoke surrounds him. Some of Levia's squad takes out their swords and gets in a defensive stance as they run to the smoke that surrounds Eren

(Y): EREN!! 

I get up take out my swords to run in the smoke as it slowly clears up, I see Eren's hand stuck in this weird looking titan arm muscle. I get to Eren and defending him as Levia tells her squad to calm down... they're not getting the picture...

Levia: STAND DOWN!! NOW

Oruo: HE'S CRAZY?! HE'S GONNA TRY AND KILL US

Levia: EVERYONE STAND DOWN!!!

(Y): Eren are you ok?

Eren: Yeah I'm fine but... I can't get my hand out

(Y): here let me help

I try to cut a little chunk of muscle for Eren but it was to close to his hand so he said to stop so I did, and he tries to get his hand out 

Petra: (Y)!! LEVIA!! YOUR TO CLOSE!!!! GET AWAY FROM IT!!!

(Y): *thinking*I thought they trusted Eren? 

Levia: DAMNIT EVERYONE I SAID STAND DOWN!!! NOW!!! 

Everyone clinched at her outburst and stopped before anything else happens... then out of nowhere we hear yelling 

Hange: ERRRRRRREEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Hange runs towards Eren's titan arm and starts freaking out about it....

Hange: EREN!!!!! CAN I TOUCH IT!!!! CAN I EXPERIMENT WITH IT!!!! PLEASE!!!!! 

Then Eren ignores her and was able to get his hand out, then the titan slowly started to designate

Hange: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY ARM!!!!!! 

I look at her like 'wtf' and look back at Eren as he falls on the ground I got on one knee and comforted him

(Y): Eren are you ok?

Eren: I... I'm not sure

(Y): what? Why?

Eren: I-I don't know...

He gets up and starts walking away 

(Y): Eren where are you going?

Eren: somewhere...

Oruo: hey where do you think you're going?

Eren: away from you...

Oruo then gets mad but gets held back by Levia

Levia: don't even think about it

He backs off and walks away while Eren leaves by riding his horse, I couldn't just leave him so I got on my horse and went after him... as I was looking for him, I see his horse by so he has to nearby somewhere. I left my horse next to his and started looking for him..

(Y): Eren?

Eren: over here...

I hear his faint voice from behind a tree...

(Y): Eren what's up?

Eren: I don't know anymore...

(Y): dude.... it's the sky

He looks at me and chuckles a little, I smile and sit down next to him

(Y): what was that all about back there?

Eren: I don't know... I just grabbed the spoon then, boom titan

(Y): heh... yeah I know, but... what gave you the urge to be a titan?

Eren: nothing... absolutely nothing 

(Y): then what happened? What do you think made you turn in to a titan?

Eren: well... I think it's the fact that I have a small goal... something like that because when the spoon drops my whole focus was on getting that spoon. Then when I grabbed it little blood came out then, boom titan

(Y): heh... I think I know what you're trying to say Eren

Eren: really?

(Y): yeah! In order for you to turn in to a titan is to have sheer will to have a goal in some way, right?

Eren: yeah... something like that

We both sit there in silence not talking to each other until we hear a voice not far behind 

Scout: hey you two it's getting dark!

(Y): we should go...

Eren: yeah we should...

We both got up from where we were sitting and left with our horses back to the castle.

Timeskip 

Apparently, Eren and I were called in a room full of the people that apparently didn't trust Eren, we watched as how they're tried to bit their hand bit to no avail. They all apologize for their miss judgment on him which he accepts. After that, I went in the room me and Levia was sharing, I lay down on the bed with my eyes closed since it was close to midnight I might as well go to sleep. But as I try to sleep in feel some weight on me... I'm guessing it's Levia finished with her commanding. I slowly open my to see Levia but it's not her.... IT'S MIKASA!?

(Y): M-M-Mikasa!?

Mikasa: hey love~

She process to kiss me on the cheek, down to my neck. She gave one little nibble which made me moan, she proceeds to start a make-out session with me as she dominants my mouth... then the door to the room opens revealing it to be Levia, I thought she would be surprised to see Mikasa unexpectedly, but I was proven wrong....

Levia: I thought I said not to start without me~?

Mikasa: I'm just getting him ready babe~

(Y): w-wait what?!

Mikasa: you don't know~?

(Y): N-n-no I d-don't...

Mikasa: Levia I thought you told him~?

Levia: Nah, I wanted it to be a suprise~

Mikasa: oh ok~

(Y): oh God...

And now you might be thinking what happened that night... let's just say I might not able to walk for tomorrow...

ANNNNNNNNND CHAPTER DUN MY PEEPS!!!! did you like? No? Ok cool I'm bored and have nothing to do I'm just to lazy to do anything right now and I hate it qwp... But I'm sorry for not making a chapter sooner I'm deeply sorry qwp... so that's why next chapter is a lemon~ I'm gonna give you peeps some fun with the two lovely ladies~ but Till then see yeah!! DEATH IS OUT!!!


	7. before I leave~ (lemon~)

Lemon here people!!! LEMON!!!!!!! This specific chapter contains sexual and visual content, pls save your innocent soul and not read this. But if your soul was never innocent feel free to be dirty~ Annnnnnnnnd attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc!! And there may be some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that qwp like always 

Levia's POV 

I wake up to (Y)'s cute little face, I lean down and to kiss him on the forehead. He blushes and turns a way, I think I woke him up? Or was he already awake? I don't know and I don't care, I'm just happy to see him being the cute little toy that he is. I get up to stretch and look at my two "sleeping" lovers, Mikasa hugging (Y) while he just embraces her. How cute, I get up and get dressed and leave to get something to eat. I was greeted by my squad   
And titan brat, already eating, but not long before Mikasa and (Y) to join us. Titan brat suprise to see his sister here and starts to speak up

Eren: M-Mikasa!?

Mikasa: hello Eren 

Eren: Mikasa what are you doing here!? 

Mikasa: I'm here for (Y), why do you ask?

(Y) then tip toes to reach the same high as Mikasa to whisper to Mikasa about something. Then Mikasa let out a 'ohh' like she just found out about something 

Mikasa: that's right I forgot to tell you, I'm with Riyeko now

Eren: well I thought (Y) was joking with me, but apparently he's not...

Eren then goes back to eating, until finding something out

Eren: Wait!? Didn't you know that (Y) did it with the captain!!

Mikasa: they did?

Eren: Yeah they did!!

Mikasa: oh well ok?

Eren: What?! That's your reaction after me telling you that your "boyfriend" cheated on you

Mikasa: what? He didn't cheat on me...

Eren: HE DID IT WITH ANOTHER GIRL MIKASA!?! 

Mikasa: thats because me and Levia are sharing him Eren

Eren: wait whaaaat....

Getting irritated that this dumbass dosen't have the full picture, I finally speak up

Levia: yes it's true that me and Mikasa are sharing (Y), now if you want me to repeat myself I'll happily give you a kick on the head so you'll get Smarter...

Everyone looks at me as I said all of that, I honestly don't care if I get my point across they're stupid heads then I'm satisfied. But if not the what the fuck was that all even for...

Timeskip 

Today went on as normal, everyone is cleaning up and did they're jobs as I told them it's pretty weird how this place caches dust so quickly, (Y) was with Mikasa since I didn't really gave him a lot to begin with which isn't good, he would sometimes wonder of and tries to be useful which I love about him, but its seems as if some of the people here would take advantage of that. For some instance they would make up an excuse to do something and leaves him to do all work, I caught one person doing so and gave them an beating their mom felt it. As I'm waking around checking on people if they're doing what they are supposed to be doing.   
I bumped into Mikasa 

Mikasa: oh hey

Levia: hi

She then continues to walk with me and talk about how I shouldn't threaten Eren like that and Yada yada yada.... I just keep walking while she just keeps yapping, I'm trying my best to tune her out but I still hear here voice, but then I hear calling my name 

Mikasa: hey are you even listening?

Levia: no I'm not

She gets annoyed and pins me to the wall, luckily for me we're at a place where no one works at this time. She looks at me with little anger in her eyes, while I just stare at her with a blank face, in all honesty I'm not afraid of what she about to do to me right now. But all i can do is stare at her as she stares at me, I look at the black and dull eyes as she looks at my gray blue ones (not sure if it makes sense but I looked up Levi's eye and it says his eyes tend to be gray but it go to gray blue sometimes). For a few minutes we keep staring at each other, I don't know how long it's been be we kept staring at each other.......

Then we both started to make out

I pulled her close to me while she try picks me up (note that Mikasa is 1 inch taller than Levia but still Levia can tower over you~) we both take turns exploring each other's mouth. Both our tongue dances as we exchanged saliva, then we both continue to make out session a little more aggressive. Instead of taking turns we fight for who gets to explore who's mouth. Then we were both forced to separate from the lack of air we needed, as we separate a long saliva bridge connected the both our mouthes. We look at each other for a few minutes, Mikasa starts giggling and hugs me 

Mikasa: I love you 

Levia: I love you too

We both hug each other, and embrace each other 

(Y)'s POV 

I was walking around looking for Mikasa, I check room by room but still no luck, it's taking her awfully long to get two cups of water. As I was walking around I found Mikasa and Levia hugging each other, me not wanting to ruin what they have going on. I slowly turn around walking away, but I stepped on a small rock and slipped and fell down on the ground head first with a load thud. I stayed on the ground because... I feel really stupid...

Levia: (Y)!! Are you ok!?

(Y):....

Levia and Mikasa helps me up

Mikasa: are you ok?

(Y): u-uhhm y-yeah thanks

I dust off some dirt on my uniform and fix it

Mikasa: are you sure your ok? That was a loud when you fall down 

(A/n: I'm not calling anyone out so don't get mad... it's Mikasa not me

Mikasa: author-kun why

A/n: no reason!! Back to the story!! ^^)

(Y): no really I-I'm fine 

I say as blood slowly goes down my forehead

Mikasa: yeah your not fine, Levia can you come with us?

Levia: yeah I'm pretty much done with what I'm doing, so yes I can

Mikasa: good ^^

Mikasa then grabs both me and Levia's hand and drags us to 'our' room. Then Mikasa told me to sit down as she treats my wound on the four head but first she need to get the materials needed so, she leave to get them. As she leaves Levia whips the blood off my for head, she's using what I hope is a clean rag. Because she just toke it out of the little cabinet in the table besides the bed.

Levia: don't worry this rag is clean

What the hell it's like she just read my mind?! Then Mikasa shows up

Mikasa: I'm back ^^

She says in a happy tone, she walks over towards us, B-but as she was walking I was looking at her curvy t-thighs, I blush and look away. Mikasa seeing this decided to tease me 

Mikasa: ohh~ (Y) you pervert~

I blush even more red from what she just said, Levia sees this and decided to join Mikasa on the teasing 

Levia: do you wanna see more than just her thighs~

I blush more shades of red as the kept teasing me, me being flustered in started talk 

(Y): S-shut up!!

Both Mikasa and Levia laughed at my flustered reaction, which made me even more flustered. Mikasa then sat down next to me and started to clean my wound on my forehead, it hurt but it's nothing to bad. I say that because before as a kid I would always help Eren, Mikasa, Nomi and Riyeko fight kids that bully Armin all the time, but almost every time me and Eren would be the ones to get more bruises than Mikasa, Nomi or Riyeko the three are like the three musketeers!! The three of make great fighters which is true ^^ 

(Y): o-ow 

Mikasa: sorry...

(Y): I-Its ok 

Mikasa: oh and (Y) today is my last day here, so by tomorrow I'll be gone...

(Y): oh really?

Mikasa: yeah... but I'll see you again soon ^^

(Y): ok but I'll miss you

Mikasa: I know you will ^^

She smiles at me and finishes up cleaning. Levia decided to have some fun because she kept kissing me neck while restraining my arms from moving, as she does that Mikasa finishes up cleaning and decided to join Levia 

(LEMON JUICE ICE TEA LEMONADE ICE TEA EVERYONE!?!??!! LEMON JUICE ALL OVER YOUR BODY AND MIKASA'S BODY AND LEVIA'S BODY!!!!!!!) 

Levia then pins me down on the bed and continues to kiss my neck, as Mikasa makes out with me. Slowly but surely we started to strip each other's cloths off of our body.... well they did to themselves, they just ripped my clothes off. Mikasa goes down on my member and process to suck to tip of it while her tongue rotates around it. Levia lightly forces me to suck one of her breast while I play with the other one. Then Mikasa starts to deep throat my member which made me moan aloud. The vibration from my mouth also costed Levia to moan. Then Levia made me lay down on the bad as she climbs up on top of me while she hovers her womanhood over my face. She then lowers herself as her womanhood is on my mouth

Levia: lick~

I did as what she said and processed to eat her out. Meanwhile Mikasa bobing her head up and down as she quickly picks up the pace. As Mikasa suck me I moan every time her head goes down. And with me moaning the vibration makes Levia a moaning mess as she yells as my toungue goes in her wet and warm insides. Then I felt myself coming to my end as Mikasa forcefully takes in my member in her throat and out. Then from all the pleasure I release my load in Mikasa throat as I reached my climax, Levia cums all over my face. Levia then gets of my face and helps me sit up as Mikasa's womanhood is on top of the tip of my member

Mikasa: since I got him first, his virginity is mine~

She said as she looks behind me at Levia 

Levia: tch, fuck off 

She says as she sadly pouts. Mikasa then slams down on me as we both moan at the same time. I look down to see some blood going down my member

(Y): M-Mikasa are you ok!!

Mikasa: I'm fine don't worry, your just too big!! Give it some time

(Y): o-ok 

She waited for a few minutes then she starts to hops up and down on my member as Levia behind me kisses my neck and gives me hickeys. I then help Mikasa my grabbing both of her thighs and lift her up and letting her go down. As Mikasa picks up the pace, he uses my shoulders to help her go up higher. With every time she slams he body down a wave of pleasure hits both of us. Then the building pleasure quickly consuming us I can feel myself coming close to my end

(Y): M-Mikasa I'm close to cumming 

Mikasa: m-me too!! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!!

With one more slam I came inside of Mikasa as she cums on my member

(lemon over)

I fell down and heavily breath Levia pulls me close towards her as Mikasa lay down to the otherside of me, I'm trying to catch my breath as both Mikasa and Levia sleep besides me. As I look up at the ceiling while the two girls are sleeping at the opposite sides of me... I'm just wondering... should I thank Riyeko for this? With that final though my eyes got heavier and heavier until I fell asleep next to the two most beautiful women ever!! 

Aaaaaaannnddd chaptor done qwp!! let me ask you a question is my writing horrible?? Can you under stand it?? Do you want me to die because of his horried writing??? Pls tell me how to I'm prove it and I'll probably do so ^^!! Anway thanks for reading I hope you liked it and remember till next time ^^!!! DEATH IS OUT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!


	8. Beyond the walls!!

Oof It's really hard to think of what to say when it comes to what there fuck is going on in aot but THIS IS A FANFIC SO WHY SHOULD I GIVE A FUCK!??!? Oh and sorry if this story feels like it's going to quick I'm trying to skip through the boring details (because I got nothing to write qwp) so we can get to the thing you like -_-... maybe qwp  
Aaaaaaaannnnnnndddd attack on titan is not mine and any of the characters here only my oc!!! And there may be some spelling and grammatical errors so please look out for that ^^ qwp

(Y)'s POV 

Sadly Mikasa wasn't in the bed when I woke up after we... ahem- did it in the bed. Right now I'm outside feeding the horses with Eren since I really had nothing to do. Levia went against what I said about helping Eren, luckily I was able to convince her (you threaten her that you won't have sex with her which surprisingly worked... nah! She's giving you this one chance because when you threaten her she forced you into a room and anal raped you... and don't worry your ass is still fine, it's her ass where we're taking about) 

Eren: I'm telling you (Y) if ever Riyeko went up against Reiner, Reiner would win

(Y): dude we both know that Riyeko has been training his ass off when we were kids...

Eren: but Reiner is like a giant monkey with big strong arms that might give him the upper advantage- 

Scout: Hey! Stop yapping and continue feeding the horses 

(Y): Why don't you mind your own business 

Scout: Excuse me-

(Y): Shhhhhh... and shut up

Scout: Oh yeah, well listen here punk..

As he was making his way towards me, in the corner of my eye I see someone riding a horse coming towards us... then the scout grabs my collar and processed to extends his arm backwards, but before he can even lay a finger on me... Levia grabbed his arm with an iron grip and hold it until his bones started to crush into little bits

Levia: what the fuck, do you think your doing... 

Scout: U-uhhm well as you see captain this jackass over here thinks he's the boss, I'm just about to teach him a lesson 

Levia then looks at me, and I-kid-you not I gave her puppy dog eyes and said

(Y): he was mean to me 

Scout: What?!

Levia then grabbed him by the shoulder and judo throw him and left a huge crack on the wall the other Scout that was with him shit his pants, how can I tell? he ran away while holding his ass as shit fall out down to his leg... Eren laughed as he saw what happened.... I went over to Levia and hugged her and kissed her for helping me out. She smiles and said it was no problem 

Levia: Anyway the reason I'm here is because we're heading out to meet with the survey corps 

(Y): wait what?

Levia: yeah it's a long story...

And with that we got on our horses and left the abandoned castle. As we we're riding our horses I toke a moment to enjoy the outdoors and all its beauty... besides the whole titan thing, but it still works out. I close my eyes and I breathe in the air, as wind flows through my hair and any little gaps in my uniform. I slowly open my eyes to see we're near the wall, hopefully we make this quick I have a bad feeling for an odd reason...

Mikasa's POV 

As I'm eating with Armin, I decided to spark up a conversation with him

Mikasa: so how are you an Nomi?

He gets surprised and flustered just by thinking of it

Armin: u-uhhm well we're fine to say the least, she's been a great girlfriend and she always knows how to....

He mumbles the last part and I couldn't hear it, I was about to ask him about it until a certain dark blue haired boy joined our table

Riyeko: heyo!! ^^

Armin: hi Riyeko 

Mikasa: hey

Riyeko: what are y'all up to?

Mikasa: just talking

Riyeko: about?

Mikasa: relationships

Riyeko: oooooooo... like what~

He make a face that shows he's interested in what we we're just taking about

Armin: like how Mikasa is handling a three way relationship with (Y) and captain Levia

Riyeko: OooooOooo~....

I blush and look away from them.... damn you Armin...

Riyeko: how is it~?

Mikasa: I-Its been f-fine....

Riyeko: interesting interesting~

Mikasa: oh yeah well how are you and Annie? 

He look as me and slowly starts to get flustered and looks down in defeat

Riyeko: W-we're fine...

Armin: you know the funny thing is I heard you screaming Annie's same last night why?

Mikasa: yeah me too?

Riyeko: w-what!? I-I did not such thing!! How about you Armin you and Nomi made some weird noises last night too?!

Armin: H-Hey?! T-Thats not fair?! 

Just then as the two were arguing more people showed up in the table

Nomi: what's not fair?

Armin look behind him and turns dark red Riyeko smiles at him knowing that he won the argument 

Riyeko: HA!! 

Annie: what's going on here?

Armin: N-NOTHING ABSOLUTELY N-NOTHING!??!?!

Riyeko: come on bro don't be shy and say it

He says as he starts cracking up with laughter, not soon after Bertholdt weirdly I see Bertholdt and Reiner joined the table and we all started having fun, but strangely enough I see Bertholdt eyeing Riyeko like he's mad at him...

Timeskip Tonight at the ceremony 

(Ok ok before I continue I'm not sure if I'm getting the timing right I'm not sure if this is right but hey I should be the one to blame qwp... so if there something wrong Pls pls pls correct me qwp)

Riyeko's POV 

It's now the ceremony commander Erwin has finished his speech, right now the last bach of people are leaving and the ones that choices to stay and be apart of servay corps strangely it's mostly the people I know. As I'm looking around to see who's here I spot Jean next to Marco (Yes Marco is alive!! NO ONE DIES?!?!? NO ONE?!?! Maybe.... qwp) wait what?? Am I seeing things?? He said he'll join the military police?! Imma have to talk to him later... commander Erwin started talking I didn't really hear because I wasn't paying attention eh.. eh.. eh.. 

Erwin: .....now you all are dismiss

And with that we started walking away I catched up with Annie, and we went on our way some where....

Timeskip to tomorrow morning.... I'm lazy qwp 

Tomorrow has come and now we're on our way to the out side wall of rose we already started riding our horses across old and abandoned houses, look at this reminds me of the good old days where we would go outside play with friends, have no worry of what's going to happen outside beyond the walls... but now... we're all in for some hell, the cowards that decided to stay in wall Sheena don't know the values of helping.... uhhhhhmmm what I'm I saying??? I don't know but their pussy for not joining us outside to battle the titans?! As occupied by my brain Annie holds my hand and I look at her snapping out my thoughts

Annie: are you ok? 

Riyeko: y-yeah just spacing out Hehehe..

Annie: ok...

She says with a smile and looks forward and continues to ride her horse

Armin's POV 

Me and Nomi are riding our horses we had separate from the rest, we were having a small conversation about life before the colossal titan broke wall Marie to open an entrance for titans to go in wall rose, as we we're taking a black flare has been fired, both me and Nomi look at each other in confusion

Nomi: what's the black flare again?

Armin: I think it means there's an irregular titan? 

Nomi: or everyone's dead!!

I laugh at her joke.... dark humor hehehehe..

Then we see two scouts chasing after a titan walking in a weird way... we watch as they taking care of that titan, I'm guessing they have it under control... but not long after from the distance we see an titan running in a speed that can't be measured!! The two scouts decided to go after it, but not long after it seems to be female???

Nomi: Damn!!! THAT BITCH IS HUGE!!

Armin: NOMI WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!

Me and Nomi started to ride our horses away from the titan, but I watch to see if the scouts are going to kill it, but I was proven wrong it brutality murder the two scouts and now it's going after us!?!   
As it got closer Nomi decided to try and kill it 

Armin: Nomi don't do it!!

Nomi: I have to try!!

She carefully gets up on her horse trying to balance while she takes out her swords, she then turns around and used her 3dm gear towards the female titan, I fired a black flare in the sky as she glides through the air. The titans sees this and trys to swings it's arm at her, but Nomi spins in cericles so her swords cuts through the hand and she continues to try to get the titans neck, but as she does so the titan used its other hand and protects it's neck from Nomis attacks... then Nomi gives up and glides back to her horse, I look at her in awe as she did all that without breaking a sweat 

Nomi: Damn it!! This thing is smarter than any ordinary titan!!

Armin: ahh-

Just as I as about to talk the female titan was behind us and and hopped up a little I look out at it as it looked back at me. I see its foot going down at me... I was to slow to react...

Nomi's POV 

Nomi: ARMIN!!!!!

Aaaaaaaaaandddd chaptor done!!! Haha I have to say this one was a little (very) tricky I tried my best qwp and like always thanks for reading I hope you guys like this chapter and remember!! DEATH IS OUT?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
